Tell you love her
by sonokosnk
Summary: Chapter 9 UPDATED! "Tell her now or you might regret later" - Tezuka was told, but he hesitated "Is this strange feeling really what people call love?". At the end, he really regrets. Will fate ever bring her back to him? TezukaxOC
1. Appearance

Author's note: My first _(and possibly last)_ fanfic ever. I have been in love with PoT and Tezuka DEARLY for years but by being bad at writing myself, never dared to try with fanfic before. But this time, this time only, my love for Tezuka tells me I should express out this love, at least for once.... Please kindly read & review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Tezuka

Summary: "Tell her you love her right now or you might regret later" - Tezuka was told, but he hesitated "Is this strange feeling really what people call love?". At the end, he really regrets. Will fate ever bring her back to him?

* * *

**Prologue **

It has been more than one year since Seigaku time, Tezuka is now 2nd year student at Urasawa Academy, a private school for those set to pursue professional career (in sport or art) from this young age. A school of talents with top-rated facilities in Japan. The first year here was perfectly smooth for Tezuka's newly-started tennis career: he made it to the Semi-final of Japan Open Tennis Championships; and in addition, won several remarkable international matches, making his name risen to wide attention. This second year was **supposed to be** just as great, if_ not_ for her appearance....

* * *

A beautiful day in late April, she appeared in front of Tezuka, totally out of blue, as he just walked out of the school tennis court

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mayumi, Hayashi Mayumi. I am a new student here, ballet section. And the reason I came to this school is all because of you, Tezuka-san. I have been watching you_ remotely_ for some time already; I wish to know more about you in person from now on"

One thing Tezuka loves about this school is its complete peacefulness. Not only outsiders are not allowed entrance, the strict regulation also prohibits all forms of fangirling/fanboying acts among students. So just what's with this Mayumi girl?

Tezuka, nevertheless, still with his usual calm- and politeness

"I am glad to have your attention on my tennis...."

"I am not talking about tennis at all. Actually I don't understand a thing about it. I am saying: from the first moment seeing you on TV a month ago, I knew that you were just the one for me"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you think we can make a perfect couple? For someone as beautiful as me, cannot imagine any man other than you be a match of"

Tezuka stared at the girl for one second. First, she doesn't seem like making a joke. Second, this degree of absolute self-confidence, self-centering, Tezuka could not help but be reminded of Atobe Keigo.

"If that's all you want to say, excuse me, I am taking my leave"

"This must be a bit sudden for you. Don't worry, you will fall for me very soon"

What kind of logic on earth is that, Tezuka totally cannot understand; but one thing he knew for sure: it's best to just ignore....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar voice suddenly appeared from behind the tree on Tezuka's left.

"So this is why she came to this school.... How the hell you are always the lucky guy, Tezukaaaa? First, I cannot beat you in tennis. Second, all the girls fall for you. But to think that now even the angel-like Mayumi-chan...."

"You know her, Toda-senpai?"

"You ARE the only one in this school not knowing her. The moment she first arrived yesterday, the entire school was shaking as if in an earthquake: her beauty, from the long black hair to the little fingers, and that angelic smile... how come there could be such a perfect angel in existence? And just now when she was right in front of you, you acted like nothing!!!!"

"...."

"From yesterday, all people talking about in this school are ALL about her. You must be deaf or death for not hearing anything. People say she is the daughter of a huge corporation's president, that her father is a close friend of our scary principal. But it seems: the principal was also shocked that she came as her family is living in New York... Ahh, who could imagine it's actually YOU!!!!! Oioi Tezuka, are you listening? You are supposed to listen while you senpai is talking...."

* * *

The following day, Tezuka was having lunch with another senpai in the cafeteria. Then she appeared, approaching their table, gave the senpai a sweet smile and...

"Excuse me, would you mind I am sitting here?"

The guy was like being bestowed a sudden present from heaven

"Su..re, sure... but this table... a bit small. How...how about... we... two of us... go over there instead?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean would you mind leaving _your_ seat _for me_?"

For one second, Tezuka thought he heard it wrongly: what a ridiculous request. But his surprise was only risen to the top when seeing the senpai, even though in great disappointment, still obediently stood up and moved to a table nearby. Tezuka gave the girl in happy smiling face now in front of him a displeased look, then continued his meal, completely ignoring her existence.

Mayumi didn't seem to get discouraged at all by Tezuka's unwelcomed attitude. She continued to smile brightly while began raising all kinds of questions on all kinds of topics "What do you normally have for lunch?" "What kind of book that you like?" "Why do you play tennis?" and even "Do you think I am pretty?". Certainly, Mayumi didn't receive a single response, not even a slight change on Tezuka's face throughout, yet still she kept talking until Tezuka finished his meal and stood up.

"See you" - said Mayumi as he was walking away. Tezuka sighed softly, he had such strong feeling that he might not have a peaceful moment from now on...

* * *

**Author's note: I know nothing much happened to this point, but I promise later chapters will be more interesting (hopefully ^^;;)**


	2. We can be friends

From that day onwards, whenever Tezuka sit in the cafeteria or the library, he would find the entire area surround him becoming "Tezuka zone" without anyone daring to get near, except her. Mayumi has earned her "goddess" status in Urasawa Academy with amazing speed. Her unrivaled beauty, her excellence in ballet and in pretty any other thing she tries; that is not to mention her family's social status and their close relationship with the principal; other students could not help but be charmed by her natural noble aura, admire her and respect her. Soon enough, Mayumi got herself into the Student Council which Tezuka is the president. In other word, he now cannot avoid her anywhere within the school. Tezuka, indeed, still holds his forever weapon - "the right to keep silent", but even that is difficult to apply sometimes. Quickly Tezuka has learned that Mayumi is also a frequent book reader; and a reader with full of interesting views. So whenever she starts talking about books, Tezuka cannot help but pay attention and even respond to her from time to time. However, outside those few rare moments, it is fair to say there is absolute no change in the distance between them, much less of Tezuka's attitude towards Mayumi. One day, after a short discussion of a book, Tezuka decided to say what has always been on his mind...

"Hayashi-san, I think we actually have chance to be good friends if you stop all these"

"Stop what?"

"Following me everywhere"

"But I like you, and when you like someone, it is natural that you want to be by that person's side as much as possible, right?"

"But by which means. Asking someone having lunch with me to leave the table or forcing other Student Council members to do your unwanted jobs,.... I don't think those selfish behaviors are the right things to do, no matter what"

"I didn't force them at all. They not even seemed to be bothered by my requests..."

"Then, at least I am the one feeling being bothered here. I am not saying I hate you or something, it is just not comfortable having someone stalking me like this"

"You won't feel that uncomfortable anymore after you fall for me"

"I just cannot see how that's gonna happen"

"It will"

Tezuka sighed deeply. Just when he thought she was a logical person as she discussed about the books; immediately he was forced to make an opposite conclusion. It's not like she pretended not understanding, but from her face Tezuka could tell: she _really_ did not get what was so wrong with her doings....

* * *

Few more weeks have passed. One day, Tezuka was reading book in the library. As usual, Mayumi appeared and sit face-to-face with him. Tezuka kept his usual "ignorance" mode for about 5 minutes before he started finding something very strange: Mayumi hasn't spoke a single word at all ever since coming. Tezuka looked up and found her staring at him, his eyes immediately returned to the book "I guess that just means I have some rare peaceful moments today". However, just another 10 minutes, he had to admit defeat to his own curiousness.

"How unusual of you for not speaking anything in 15 minutes straight"

"I am just thinking"

"About?"

"Your match yesterday"

"So what? It ended and unfortunately I lost"

"It's rare and... strange, to see you lost, and with my own eyes...."

"It's not rare at all. I have lost many times up until now"

"But the opponent yesterday was strong, too strong for you at the moment... I heard he's currently the world's Top 30 or so, while you are still a mere newbie. How come you accepted such a match in the first place?"

"It's a practice match. So there's no point if the opponent is not strong"

"But you did not have to be that persistent to the very end, I mean you were playing like your life depended on it, isn't that crazy? Even though I love ballet dearly, I never dance to the limit of my body like that"

"That's why this is tennis. That's the way people truly play tennis"

"Something that only people playing tennis can comprehend? Something that I don't?"

Tezuka didn't answer those two questions and returned to his book, leaving Mayumi continue wondering to herself....

* * *

Four days after that talk in the library, a new student was transferred to Urasawa Academy, tennis section - an ordinary appearance did not catch attention of anyone in the school, except two persons: Tezuka and Mayumi. While Tezuka tended to watch more closely whenever that newcomer appeared on the tennis court, Mayumi was greatly bothered by a single fact: it is a girl that Tezuka is paying abnormal attention to. She immediately asked a member of the Student Council to do a brief investigation...

"Takahashi Rin, 1st year, previous school: Osaka High, 2nd place in National Junior Tennis Championship..... What exactly makes Tezuka so interested in her..."


	3. Worse

_"Takahashi Rin, 1st year, previous school: Osaka High, 2nd place in National Junior Tennis Championship… What exactly makes Tezuka so interested in her"_

_

* * *

  
_

At first, Mayumi thought she might just think too much; however soon she knew that is not the case. The following day, Mayumi found in shock, as she entered the cafeteria, that Takahashi Rin was sitting with Tezuka, in the same table, the place that since long has belonged solely to Mayumi. She was quickly told by a student nearby that it was actually** Tezuka** who approached Rin during this morning session. The news choked Mayumi's words: that Tezuka, barely ever talked to a girl before, not to mention actively approaching....

Mayumi took a deep breath, resumed her angelic smile and walked over their table. Tezuka noticed she coming and did not leave her chance to speak first.

"If you are about to say some unreasonable selfish things again, you'd better not to"

"What are you talking about, Mr. President; I am here as a member of the Student Council to say hi to a newcomer... So you must be Takahashi Rin-san?"

"Yes, how... how do you know?"

"I am Hayashi Mayumi, 1st year like you, ballet section, and as just mentioned, a member of the Student Council; so if you have any trouble or anything you haven't known about the school, feel free to talk to me... Then, I am not disturbing your lunch anymore. Have a nice meal, and see you around"

"What a beautiful person..." - Rin whispered as she watched Mayumi walking away.

Meanwhile, Tezuka just stayed quiet, he had bad feeling which was quickly proved right: the dessert Rin later on picked up was intentionally stuffed with salt. It's more than obvious who was behind that.

* * *

Tezuka later found Mayumi reading book in the library

"What did you do?"

"So you finally come. Nothing, just a measure, of how much you take interest in that girl. By how far you're getting mad at me now. It seems like...."

"This is not a game for you. Your selfish thinking and behavior DO TROUBLE people. Stop already or I won't forgive you!"

Even though having said herself that she expected Tezuka to get mad, but by actually hearing those words from him, still Mayumi could not control her emotion

"What are you worrying that much for? Just an one-off measure. Bullying does not suit someone as perfect as me. And... and as if you can ever fall for _that sort _of average common girl"

The words fell into sudden silence, a short yet pure silence.

"I don't think I can ever get your self-assumed attitude. But you are definitely **worse** than I thought"

That was about the coldest tone of Tezuka that Mayumi has ever heard. It turned her head to blank. And a vague pain, somewhere in her heart...

* * *

From that day on, Tezuka switched his attitude towards Mayumi from "ignorance" to "avoidance" mode. Meaning whenever Mayumi came to him, instead of merely ignoring her existence as before, Tezuka now would, without failing, leave the place. And to the whole school's surprise, after 3 days, Mayumi seemed to peacefully accept the switched mode and no longer seek for him in cafeteria or library.

However, early morning of the forth day, she suddenly appeared in front of the tennis locker room with a gorgeous lunch box on hands.

"Very much of Mr. President, be early and be precise as always"

*ignore* *ignore*

"This lunch box is for you. I figure you no longer want to have lunch with me, or to talk to me. That is fine, but you must take this lunch box, because I do not want to see you together with Rin in the cafeteria"

Tezuka had to resort to the last mental strength to stop himself from questioning Mayumi what kind of logic is in her head. Nevertheless, on the outside, he was still able to maintain perfect "ignorance" mode. Mayumi had no choice but to leave the lunch box on the only table in the room.

The lunch box was left there, for the whole day, untouched. The following day when coming, Tezuka found it already being replaced by a new one. And this continued for every single day since then: everyday, the old lunch box would be taken away and be replaced by a new box. Everyday, even without Tezuka ever touching....


	4. The lunchbox

_Everyday, the old lunch box would be taken away and be replaced by a new box. Everyday, even without Tezuka ever touching...._

_

* * *

  
_

One day, when returning to the locker room after training, Tezuka found a group of tennis section-mates being all over surrounded the table in front of his locker.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ahhh Tezuka... sorry sorry, we just wanna have a look to see what Mayumi-chan cook today. Really we are not doing anything, just look!!!"

Once confirming Tezuka is not mad, they returned to their discussion over a piece of paper

"So today is okowa... it looks soooo delicious, just as expected of Mayumi-chan, she can even make such complicated dish. And yesterday was kushikatsu, the day before was unagi, and..."

"Excuse me"

"What, Tezuka?"

"Can I have a look at that paper of yours?"

"Su...re"

Tezuka received the piece of paper listing what Mayumi has cooked for him everyday and skimmed through _"This is too much for a coincidence...": _somehow what written there are all Tezuka's favorite. The strange thing about that is: there is _supposedly_ no one on earth, beside his own mother, should know of them. Indeed, ever since being a kid, Tezuka never allows himself to be picky about food, always eats everything in his portion, with forever unchangeable expression, without commenting except few "delicious" words for polite reason from time to time. When growing up a bit, he started concerning about food balance: what is good and what is not for a sportsman, and eating accordingly. For those reasons, no matter how much data Inui took over his eating habit during Seigaku time, Inui could never figure out what Tezuka's **true **taste is. Yes, only his mother, who every year on Tezuka's birthday would cook a full table of his loved dishes and gently tell him "Kunimitsu, for today only, please relax yourself and eat to your heart. This is my only wish for you on your birthday..."

Tezuka looked at the lunch box on the table and looked over the piece of paper again _"Just exactly how could she know....."_

_---------------------------------------------------------  
_

7:16am, tennis locker room. Mayumi came with a lunch box as usual. She quickly headed over the table and opened yesterday box. As usual, the food inside was still untouched_. "What else can I do... I have been trying over and over everyday, but why still none of my feeling ever got through to his heart. This unchangeable distance between us, could I ever do anything, will it ever shorten....."_

With the question going on in her mind, Mayumi strolled to the Student Council office - they have a meeting this morning at eight. Supposedly there should not be anyone there yet; but as Mayumi opened the door, to her surprise, Tezuka was already at the meeting table with a bunch of papers in front of him. From his face it seemed he did not expect to see Mayumi this early either. Yet, once seeing the yesterday lunch box on her hands, it became obvious to Tezuka: 1, why Mayumi is at school at this hour; and 2, where has she just been. And thanks to such obviousness, the atmosphere suddenly became terribly awkward, to the point that they could not even say a normal "good morning" to each other. Mayumi sit down to the nearest chair while Tezuka returned to his papers.

Tezuka only raised his eyes after 5 minutes and was greatly surprised seeing Mayumi already sleeping with her head rested on the lunch box. A real sound sleep. Tezuka sighed softly as he looked at her sleeping face _"Who would come to school this early just to fall asleep on the table?"_


	5. Urasawa Night 1: Chance or Challenge

_Tezuka only raised his eyes after 5 minutes and was greatly surprised seeing Mayumi already sleeping with her head rested on the lunch box. A real sound sleep. Tezuka sighed softly as he looked at her sleeping face __"Who would come to school this early just to fall asleep on the table?"_

* * *

7:58am, all members have arrived. A girl woke up Mayumi and the meeting began. Tezuka started by distributing the papers he had been preparing.

"Some of you might have noticed already, the annual Urasawa Night party is coming in two weeks. In charge of organizing this important event is no one other than us, the Student Council. So for the sake of a great party and to protect the beautiful tradition of Urasawa Academy, everyone let's go without being careless! In the papers in front of you is the preparation task list. Please check through to see if there is anything to be added in or so"

"So it's this time of the year already. I totally cannot wait, last year was so much fun"

"Of course it was fun for you, you got damn luckily paired up with the pretty girl in volleyball section. While ME, pure nightmare, having to spend the whole night with that coach"

"I have a question. What is Urasawa Night? It is not a normal school party?"

"Ah, indeed Mayumi-chan doesn't know, you are the only 1st year in the Student Council. Urasawa Night is our school's special tradition - a party in which all participants, that including teachers/coaches and staff, would be paired up with each other **totally randomly**!!! Just imagine, how much laughs and tears we have out of that each year. An absolutely crazy event, which I guess, can only occur at a weird school like ours, haha"

"But many good romances did also start from there....."

"I have another question. So how people are paired up?"

"By picking a numbered lot-paper at the entrance: male from the white box, female from the red box; 2 persons with the same number shall be a couple for the night"

"But we don't have equal numbers of male and female in Urasawa right?"

"That's why there exist 'white-out' lot-papers, i.e. those without number, and people picking them would have to become 'waiters/waitresses' for the party, serving drink and doing all kinds of 'public services'. It is a terrible job, so even though the chance is slim, make sure you don't get one"

"Even if not getting that 'white-out', the chance that you could be with the one you like is still extremely low, right? Then I don't like this randomly-pairing idea at all!!! Can we change this year to, for example, ladies own the right to choose her partner?"

The intention behind that ridiculous suggestion of Mayumi was too obvious, but no one dared to either answer or laugh; and they all eventually looked at Tezuka.

"That is not possible"

"So can we trade our lot-papers with each other in the party?"

"Not possible either"

"How come everything is not possible. So who did you get paired up with last year?"

"The question is off-topic. Now everyone let's get back to the task list......"

* * *

After two weeks of busy preparation, the long-waited day has come - Urasawa Night. Mayumi started making hair, dressing up,... from early morning. Even though it is unquestionable she would be the prettiest girl of the party no matter what, Mayumi meant to make herself really special tonight _"because it is me who will get paired up with Tezuka-senpai, definitely..."_

_

* * *

_  
Around 4:00pm, Mayumi and other members of the Student Council in turn arrived at school for some final preparation jobs.

"Endo-senpai, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure sure, Mayumi-chan, anything you say"

"Could you help me making Tezuka-senpai pick this no. 37 lot-paper tonight?"

"Is this...a joke or something, Mayumi-chan...."

"I am serious, I want to pair up with him no matter what... Senpai, can you help me? All you need to do is a simple trick with the box as I am about to tell you....."

"So this is why you insisted on doing reception job with me... Mayumi-chan, I know your feeling for Tezuka, I normally would do anything to help you, but this..."

"Senpai... you like Nakamura-senpai in my ballet section, don't you? I can do the same trick with the red box and get her paired up with you"

"That... I... I don't think there is any use in doing that, Sakuya-chan can never like someone like me..."

"How can you know that for sure unless you try? Senpai, you must have heard it: Nakamura-senpai is planning to go to France to develop her dancing career. If I were you, I would never miss this chance, at any cost!"

The words made Endo paused for few seconds, and finally, in a sigh, he agreed to the plan. They started making their 'little trick' on the boxes together.

"What's with this 'white-out' lot-paper, Mayumi-chan?"

"That's for Takahashi Rin"

"Ehh? Is it really necessary to go that far..."

"It IS. That Rin, she has got even closer to Tezuka-senpai lately. Two days ago, I saw them together in the library! They have always been with each other in the tennis court. Then they have lunch together in the cafeteria from time to time. I had to accept all those things already. But now, even the library..."

"There are chances they just bumped into each other there...."

"I don't care, I don't care. I cannot take it anymore. How come I run to find Tezuka-senpai every single day but he keeps ignoring me, avoiding me, while they can bump into each other that easily? I don't understand and I cannot..."

Mayumi could not finish her sentence as she found two people appearing by the door: one is Tezuka, and the other, much to her shock...the school principal

"I certainly just heard someone talking about making trick on the lot-boxes and giving Takahashi-san a 'white-out'. Can you two explain to me what are you doing?"

"Uncle Hiashi...."

"Call me Principal here at school! Due to our special relationship, I have had my eyes closed on many ridiculous things you did ever since coming to Urasawa. And it seems because of that, you are getting too much spoiled!!! While the entire school, includes I myself, was so much looking forward to this lovely event, who could imagine this is what I have to see before it even starts"

"My deepest apology" - said Tezuka as he bowed to the principal - "As president of the Student Council, I am the first to be held responsible for such thing to happen"

"Tezuka, you always have my full trust. Therefore, this time also, I trust you to solve the matter cleanly and punish the two members over there well to what they deserve"

The principal then left the room after giving Mayumi a final strict look. Tezuka turned to straightly facing the two members standing in complete silence

"I hope you two understand, from the principal's words, the wrongness of your doing. We don't have much time left; for now, carry on your duties as normal WITHOUT anymore unnecessary deeds. After the party ends, stay back doing the clean-up. That is your punishment"

While Endo instantly responded "Yes, President", Mayumi was still staying quiet... until Tezuka was about to leave the room.

"I... I will carry out the clean-up... my punishment... properly, because indeed I was planning on cheating with the boxes. However, if... if even without any trick, we still pick on the same number, which I do believe can happen, you must keep the rule and be my partner for the night"

The words seemingly did not reach Tezuka, melting into the air as he coldly left the room...

* * *

7pm sharp, the party hall opened. The principal, according to school tradition, was the first person to enter. He came in front of the white box, picked out a lot-paper and showed it to the crowd that was giving huge applause "_No. 34_". Here and there, girls were giggling to each other "_Please give me anything but No. 34_". The principal then stepped inside. Following him, people started dividing into groups of male and female, eagerly walking towards the destiny boxes...


	6. Urasawa Night 2: Cinderella and prince

"… _if even without any trick, we still pick on the same number, which I do believe can happen, you must keep the rule and be my partner for the night"_

_

* * *

_  
All the time, Mayumi was standing behind the red box, watching every girl passed by. Every time, she would look at their lot-number and look over Tezuka already standing inside the hall with No. 62 lot-paper on his hand. His face was still as cold as usual, which did not even once turn to Mayumi _"Where has it gone… my confidence, about picking the same number with him, just a moment ago… The absolute confidence I have been always holding… then why my heart is beating so fast tonight…"_

The crowd in front of the hall suddenly burst out_,_ shaking Mayumi back from her thinking. She looked towards the direction of everyone's attention and was, immediately, shocked, to the point her head going completely blank: the image in Mayumi's eyes right now is the last thing she could ever imagine to see: Takahashi Rin, in a light blue dress, as beautiful as a princess from fairy-tale, shyly walking on staircase towards the red box – the Takahashi Rin who always looked so ordinary, so normal in school uniform or tennis clothes, yet tonight… Mayumi felt her heart being crushed real hard. But instead of taking pity on her, the cruel existence named fate immediately threw out another straight hit, through Rin's soft sweet voice…

"My number is 62..."

In shock and disbelief, Mayumi at once turned her head back, and for the first time in the evening, she met Tezuka's eyes. It was merely half a second, an expressionless glance of him. Tezuka quickly walked to Rin, and in a gentleman gesture, offered his hand to her.

"May I?"

The crowd was completely shaken by the image of those two, side by side, heading towards the hall's central area.

"Is that REALLY _that_ Takahashi Rin from tennis section? She looks like a totally different person tonight: so pretty…"

"Tennis couple? How perfect…"

"God, they look too nice together…"

Meanwhile, Mayumi was still standing there, in complete blank; but unconsciously her eyes kept following the two persons' backs…

* * *

The party hall was overflowed with music and fun: people dancing, chatting, laughing and excitedly joining various games… From one little corner, Mayumi was hopelessly unable to take her eyes off that one single image – the image of two persons. In the image she was seeing: those two were standing by a window talking with each other as they watched people moving beautifully on the dance floor. After a while, Rin sit down to a chair nearby, Tezuka brought them some drinks. Three couples, one in each are from tennis section, approached them chatting for some good time. When they left, Tezuka and Rin went out to the balcony. And there Mayumi could no longer see them. A part of her was relieved as she no longer had to see what she wished not to. At the same time, her feet kept moving forward, to a point where she could clearly view the two again. Rin were amorously looking at the night sky as she listened to the seemingly wonderful thing Tezuka was telling her. Mayumi put a hand on her chest to hold the pain in her heart _"Tezuka-senpai is… talking a lot tonight. Just unlike… his usual self. He is… is he… having that much fun… with Rin…"_

"Lady and Gentlemen, may I ask for your kind attention to the stage because it is now, I believe, the most important most beautiful moment of today - Urasawa Night. Firstly, allow me to introduce myself: I am Shindo, a member of the Student Council and who nominated himself for this honorable job of standing on this stage to announce tonight Urasawa Couple!!! I believe each of you did receive, as you entered the party hall, a cute little paper, which is for you to write down your choice of the **best** couple, in this room this evening, which I hope you all did. In case any of you has not, mind you that you still have 5 minutes before our secretaries started counting the votes. Now, in the meantime, I would like to tell everyone why I nominated myself for this job. I am not sure how many of you still remember, but I am actually the one winning last year Urasawa Couple together with my partner, who is now… my girlfriend. Thus, one can imagine what a special and wonderful thing Urasawa Night is, to us. Well, by that I do not mean the best thing you can get out of this lovely event is romance, which would rather make this party a big school-wide "gokon". Instead, I feel like the true purpose of this beautiful tradition of Urasawa Academy is for each of us to discover the meaning of "encounter". We all entered this hall unknowing who would be our partner. It could be someone you already know; or well be someone you meet for the first time; but there is definitely a strange string that ties you two together tonight. This string might later on lead to love, friendship, hate or rivalry. The possibilities are infinite. Most of us will grow up being a professional artist or sportsman. Many of us will be traveling to various places, meeting various people. Infinite possibilities are, I believe, what will bring us further and further in life… Err, that's about it, what I mean to tell everyone and sorry if it sounds a bit corny, I… Ahh, nice timing, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just received signal from the secretary team saying we already have vote count result for tonight Urasawa Couple… And, now, on-my-hand is that long-waited result. I guess we should not wait any longer, let's see… oops, if my eyes are not tricking me, this is just exactly as I predicted. This couple was, indeed, outstanding tonight, which explains for the overwhelming rate of 47% votes on them. The guy is someone famous to all of us. The girl is comparably less known, but the way she appeared this evening was purely dreamy, as if Cinderella walking straight out of the fairy-tale. You guys must have guessed already… Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to announce our tonight Urasawa Couple: Tezuka Kunimitsu, President of the Student Council, and his partner – Takahashi Rin-chan!!!"

Not yet recovering from the just shocking announcement, Rin already found herself being the central of attention of the entire party hall. Puzzled, embarrassed, she unconsciously inched bit by bit closer to Tezuka, as though asking for his protection. "_Rin, let's go"_ – Tezuka's word. And before she even realized it, Rin was already on the stage, surrounded by huge applause from the crowd. She shyly looked around until reaching Tezuka's eyes – the forever emotionless eyes, but at this moment having such a power to turn all her anxiety into happiness _"If I am really Cinderella tonight , then you are my prince"_

* * *

**(**_***) "**_**gokon"**: **Japanese group dating**

**Author's note: I know Shindo's speech is a bit long and corny, but couldn't stop myself from adding it in since he sounds so much like a friend of mine ^^;;**


	7. Urasawa Night 3: Miracle

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to announce our tonight Urasawa Couple: Tezuka Kunimitsu, President of the Student Council, and his partner - Takahashi Rin-chan!!!"_

* * *

Mayumi stood by a window, looking out to the crowd leaving the party. Among them, Tezuka and Rin were still side by side... They stopped at the bus stop exchanging few words, then together walked towards the town center direction. _"Tezuka-senpai stays in student dorm. That direction… he…he must be… walking Rin home. And just two of them... what will… they do? Talking… holding hands? Or could it be… could it be..."_

Mayumi's diffused flow of thoughts was cut off by a sudden noise. Turning her head back, Mayumi could only see Endo-senpai, who is supposed to carry out the clean-up punishment with her, running at his top speed out of the party hall and straight to the bus stop. There, Nakamura Sakuya, Mayumi's senpai at ballet section and Endo's secret love, was one of the few last persons on the queue, waiting for the bus.

"SAKUYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

His shout seemingly can be heard from the other end of the town

"I have… have never brought myself to say this straight out. But I feel, right now I feel, if I don't say it today, I will regret for the rest of my life. Therefore… Sakuya-chan, the truth is: for all these time I have known you, from the first day we met on the Opening Ceremony 1 year and 7 months ago, until today, and surely from tomorrow on also, **I love you**… I love you with my whole heart"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Mayumi-chan, the miracle did really happen!!!!!!!"

Endo barged into the party hall like a storm, with his hand holding tight to Sakuya's, happiness was overflowing: on his face, his smile and in his heart.

"Con…congratulation, senpai. And congratulation to you too, Nakamura-senpai"

Sakuya shyly smiled back, while Endo could not stop from jumping up and down and screaming to the world.

"Thank you, thank you Mayumi-chan. Today is totally a wonderful day, Urasawa Night banzai!!! Miracle banzai!!!!!"

"Idiot, stop it already or the whole town is gonna hear you" – Sakuya embarrassingly whispered to Endo

"It's exactly what I want, letting the whole town, no the whole world, to know of us"

"But you have the clean-up to carry out right? See, you are letting Mayumi-chan waiting. Come on, get start already"

"Oh yes, you are right. But you don't have to touch anything, just sit here and wait for me. I will get everything done in a blink"

"No no, I want to do with you, I…"

"Endo-senpai" – Mayumi interrupted Sakuya's words – "You should walk Nakamura-senpai home. I will take care of the clean-up"

"No way on earth I can do such a thing, leaving everything to you"

"And no way on earth I am gonna do this cleaning. Senpai, don't forget who am I – Hayashi Mayumi. I will just call up someone to take care of the whole thing for me. Besides, senpai, it was my fault in the first place for pulling you into that stupid plan"

"But it is only thanks to you that this miracle happened to me"

"I don't… understand… senpai…"

"Didn't you tell me this afternoon about not giving up unless I give a try, about not missing the chance at any cost. Those words are what gave me power to confess to Sakuya-chan just now"

"Senpai, I was merely trying to trick you into joining my plan…"

"Don't say yourself so bad. You **are** kind, you know, Mayumi"

"Am… am I, senpai?"

"Yes, you are! Just now, you were planning on doing the clean-up all by yourself, right? I at least can see that much…"

Tears were falling like rain on Mayumi's cheeks. All the tears she had been holding for the whole evening.

"That's not true… that's not true… senpai… I am not kind…"

The tears rather surprised Endo, he clumsily put a hand on Mayumi's head.

"I… I cannot really say about Tezuka but… but you know, I am sure that miracle will come to you one day, definitely. Because… yes, because you are kind, although you always appear as being spoiled, and indeed you can be selfish sometimes, but…"

"Idiot, you are not comforting her at all" – whispered Sakuya. Quickly she held both of Mayumi's hands tight, and with the gentlest look – "I know nothing can make you feel better right now, please cry to your heart... But ne, Mayumi, do you know in this room this moment, there is one person truly feels thankful to you - this idiot guy standing here; and one person loves you with her whole heart, which is… me"

"Senpai?" – Mayumi looked up in tears at Sakuya

"Yes, from the very first day you came to Urasawa, your very first dance in the ballet hall, every single movement charmed my heart. I was watching for an hour straight but as if in a blink of eyes. Thus, no word can describe how happy I was a month ago when hearing we would co-star in the upcoming performance. There are only two weeks to the opening show, let's do our best together with the rehearsal…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"So that's it we are done!!! Ahh, I am so tired... and sleepy…"

"Endo-senpai, Nakamura-senpai, thank you very much for everything tonight… thank you for being by my side…"

"You have been saying that like 100 times already, dear"

"Then I'll temporarily end it here. Endo-senpai, now you really should walk Nakamura-senpai home"

"Uhm... you are gonna be alright by yourself?"

"Yes I am fine. I am gonna put this box into the storage room and then lock the doors. So you two just go first. Don't worry for me, I am perfectly fine"

Endo and Sakuya gently looked at Mayumi's sad sweet smiling face for another few seconds before Sakuya coming close and putting a kiss on Mayumi's forehead.

"Good night, my dear"

"Good night, senpai"

* * *

* * *

* * *

As Mayumi was about closing the main entrance door, she found a piece of paper stuck by the lower hinge. Picking it up and unfolding it, Mayumi gazed in blank at the thing in her hand - the paper crown people put on Rin's head when she and Tezuka were throned "Urasawa Couple". The seemingly sleeping pain returned to Mayumi's heart. Slowly she put the crown onto her head, but it turned out to be too big…

"I guess that means I am not Cinderella that the prince is looking for. Then who am I? Up until now in my life, I've never thought of myself as any other than a princess, the leading character of a story. But probably I was wrong. Right now it seems I am just a side character, an evil side character, to add impediment to their love story…"

Tears were, once again in the evening, uncontrollably falling on Mayumi's pretty face. And in the tears re-appeared the image of Tezuka and Rin tonight, as Urasawa Couple, dancing beautifully under huge applause from the crowd. Mayumi held out her hand to the image of Tezuka but could not reach him, the hand unconsciously made a light turn in the air. And before Mayumi even realized it, she was already moving lissomly on the floor - a dance without music or light, a lone dance.

* * *

_**Mayumi's flashback **_

"_Perfect movements, Mayumi. That's 95 points"_

"_Sensei, why is it 95? Didn't you just say my movements were perfect. Then why am I not getting full 100 points?"_

"_Mayumi-chan, what is this dance?"_

"_Little Mermaid, inspired by Andersen's Little Mermaid"_

"_And in which situation did Little Mermaid dance this part?"_

"_In the wedding of the prince with the neighboring country's princess"_

"_So how do you think__ Little Mermaid was feeling at that time?"_

"_Well, she was obviously sad, since the prince was marrying another girl"_

"_Listen Mayumi, it's a heart-breaking feeling that cannot be put in words. And one cannot complete this dance without grasping and expressing such pain. It might be right now too early for you to understand, but you will grow up one day"_

"_Even when grown-up, I doubt I ever have to experience such pain. Because there won't be a prince that not falling for me"_

"_Future is for us to see. Grow up, little Mayumi"_

_**End of flashback**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Sensei, my completely messy dance tonight, how much points would you give me? But ne sensei, it seems I have come to understand a bit the pain of Little Mermaid…"

* * *

* * *


	8. Conversations

_"Before Mayumi even realized it, she was already moving lissomly on the floor - a dance without music or light, a lone dance..."_

_* * *_

_

* * *

_

_* * *_

Sunday morning, 2 days after Urasawa Night, Mayumi was lying on the floor of her bedroom with a book half-opened on her chest and her eyes stared in emptiness at the raining sky outside the window when suddenly receiving a phone call. A familiar voice from the other end...

"Mayumi, what are you still doing there, in Japan? We miss you so much"

"Jane…"

"I really thought you were just playing around for a couple of weeks or so; but it has been 5 months already. What are you still doing there?"

"I…"

"Your dad also miss you. I dropped by your house yesterday, he said he missed you a lot, despite having talked with you over phone everyday"

"I miss daddy too"

"Then why not coming back already? What are holding you in that far away country? I mean the whole reason you fled there in the first place was because of that silly little fight with your dad. You were trying to make him worried. That tennis guy, what his name is again, was just an excuse, right? I mean how can you really have a crush on someone just by seeing him few times on TV and magazines. Now you have made up with your dad long ago, then why Mayumi, why not coming back already? Who cares about an emotionless tennis robot?"

"Daddy must be lonely without me around…"

"As if you have to doubt that. Ever since your mom passed away, you are everything to him. Normally, no matter how bad the fight between you two is, you can only hide away for 5 days at max. But this time…"

"I want to see daddy, I want to see daddy badly…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

A week later…

XX Art Center - rehearsal room, where Mayumi and Sakuya were earnestly practicing for their upcoming ballet performance

"You are not going yet, Mayumi-chan? Everyone went for lunch already"

"Senpai… I am not hungry yet. Maybe a bit later"

"I am not hungry yet either. So I will wait for you"

"Senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why you did fall for Endou-senpai?"

"What's with that sudden question? And above all, about that idiot guy? Oh well… let's me see. The first thing about him is his lack of courage. He obviously had feeling for me soon after our first met; yet it really took him ages to confess to me. But I was not any better either. I knew well my feeling for him, but by my own high and mighty, never gave him any material signal. On this matter, we are really a match"

"I could have never imagined such a case: two persons liking each other from start but making a long way just to confess"

"Love is about the most unpredictable thing, I suppose. I used to think I would never go for a guy that indecisive and clumsy; but at the end, I felt for him for exactly the way he is. It simply feels so comfortable being by his side."

"So that's how it is…"

"How about you? Why are you falling for Tezuka?"

"Uncle Hiashi… principal, came visiting us one day… He loves me so much, so every time he would spend the whole time playing with me. But that day was different, the whole evening, his eyes were glued to the TV: a student of his had an important tennis match. Without understanding a thing about tennis, I watched also out of curiosity and jealousy… Before I even knew it, his eyes captured my heart, his absolute determined eyes. In the middle of the court, he run left and right bravely and strongly, like a lone hero in the battlefield… I later on asked uncle Hiashi to tell me more about him. And from that moment, I'd made up my mind: he would be **the prince of mine**"

"That's just how you decided your prince, dear?"

"Is it… not good?"

"No, cute. But sounds more like pure admiration to me"

"Not long after that, I got on a little fight with my dad. Normally I would just be sulky for few days and it ends. But this time, his image popped up in my mind, so I caught a plane without second thought. Uncle Hiashi was deeply shocked seeing me, but could not resist my persistence and let me enroll into Urasawa"

"Then your first encounter with Tezuka?"

"He ignored me completely though. Not just for the first time, but throughout… Actually, I was pretty fine with that. I was confident that he simply had not yet realized we were meant for each other. I strongly believed, without single doubt, tennis was all his concern at the moment… Above all, I was happy because: it was great enough just being by his side, watching him"

"Personally speaking, it is a bit hard for me to picture how watching someone like Tezuka can be… interesting? He has such few movements and expressions in the first place…"

"It is interesting, senpai. For example, when he is reading book, his face would get relaxed and peaceful, as cute as a child. On the other hand, when playing tennis, even though he appears as calm as water on the surface, inside his heart it's pure passion. Tezuka-senpai isn't tennis robot as everyone says, he's merely being strict on himself, controlling and hiding his own emotions. I still remember that day, the day he lost to that Australian guy – in his closed eyes, in a soft sigh: true pain…"

"Let's say it's interesting to watch him. Then?"

"Then I realized I was wrong"

"Wrong?"

"When Rin, Takahashi Rin, appeared, I realized I was completely wrong. In my naive thinking, Tezuka-senpai was interested in nothing but tennis. But right the moment she appeared, he placed his eyes on her. And that means, that could only mean… I have been avoiding and avoiding this conclusion for long, but ne senpai, it's really tiring when I am lying to myself… the only reason he ignored me this whole time is simply because: Tezuka-senpai never has any feeling for me, not at all…"

"Mayumi…" – Sakuya whispered as she saw Mayumi's eyes started turning red

"Worse after worse, he then no longer allowed me to be close to him anymore, not in the school cafeteria, not in the library… I knew it was my fault for mistreating Rin, but… but… that Rin, I hate her, I really hate her no matter what…"

Sakuya held both of Mayumi's hands tight to keep her in calm.

"Few days ago, my close friend in New York called asking me what I am still doing in Japan, and that everyone at home misses me… Senpai, it might well be true: there is nothing else I can do here…"

"You mean you are… leaving, dear?"

"I meant to. I did think of running away and back to the place with overflowing love. But… but senpai… this one week when I am here rehearsing for the performance, this one whole week I was not at school, not seeing Tezuka-senpai… it has just been one week, but… I miss him… I miss him so much, that this pain is unbearable… Senpai, deep down my heart, I don't want to leave this place at all. I don't want to cut off the one single string of fate between me and him, no matter how frail it is, even if that is forceful… I don't want, I don't want to…"

Sakuya's gentle eyes opened wide as hearing those words of confession from the little girl in front of her – the little girl with ever pure angel eyes, yet in teary pain…

"You are… so pretty right now, do you know, Mayumi?"

"I… I don't understand… senpai. Am I…"

"You are in love. _The first love_"

* * *

* * *


	9. Betting

_"Senpai, deep down my heart, I don't want to leave this place at all. I don't want to cut off the one single string of fate between me and him, no matter how frail it is, even if that is forceful…"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

XX Art Center

The opening day of Mayumi and Sakuya's performance

At the backstage entrance…

"Noone on earth would be this late on his girlfriend's opening show"

"Sorry sorry Sakuya. I tried my best but the training session could not end any earlier and then the train…"

"Leave that aside, you are coming… alone?"

"Ah uhm, about that… I asked Tezuka, but he… has tennis practice. You know… an important tournament is coming up, so…"

"Don't let me get it right: you did not even try to persuade him, did you?"

"I… I…"

"HOW COULD YOU? Don't you pity Mayumi-chan a bit????"

"I do, I do feel pity for Mayumi-chan. I do care for her a lot… But… but… ne Sakuya, come to think of it, no matter how much we love Mayumi-chan, we cannot just ignore other people's feeling. I mean, for example, I like you, so then I definitely won't want to have people try pushing me to another girl, right?"

"You are saying… Tezuka likes Rin?"

"I am not him, but… uhm, isn't that rather… obvious…"

"I don't think so though"

"Sakuya…"

"I clearly feel he is not. And you are, as ever, just not sensitive enough to see that. If you want, I am so willing to go on for a bet…"

Endou helplessly looked at the angry face of his beautiful girlfriend _"Her protective sense towards Mayumi-chan is way too strong..." _

* * *

* * *

* * *

Friday morning, 10 days after that – the first day Mayumi returned to school after the performance. The first thing in her mind, Mayumi ran straight to the tennis court with the hope of seeing a certain someone. However, to her great disappointment, he was not there. Even at the tennis locker-room, the library or anywhere Mayumi then tried, still Tezuka was nowhere to be found… Mayumi finally sit down in exhaustion to a chair in the Student Council office_ "Even god does not want me to see him…". _Suddenly, a thing caught Mayumi's eyes – a long object standing against the far corner that she knew for sure belongs to Tezuka - it immediately turned her pitiful face into a bright smile: Mayumi already had good idea where she could find him today.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The archery yard is a deserted place in Urasawa. It wouldn't have been built in the first place if not for the great enthusiasm of principal Hiashi for the sport. He even once dreamed of growing the first target archery world champion for Japan; and that was the reason he insisted on the establishment of an archery section in Urasawa. However, after 3 years in operation and with too few enrollments, it was forced to close down under the principal's longingly grieving. The archery yard has since then being used only by the archery club, a student hobby club with membership never exceeding 10. Tezuka is one of those few. Even though not carrying passion for it as he does for tennis, Tezuka inherited from his grandfather the habit of practicing archery that even with his current packed schedule of tennis training and tournaments, still he manages coming to the club from time to time. And today is one of those few chances.

* * *

5:04 pm, Mayumi was the first person turning up at the archery yard. She sit down to a bench and checked her bow – it has been long time she has not touched it. Mayumi first learned archery under influence of her uncle Hiashi, and there was period she passionately practiced it as uncle Hiashi insisted she had full talent for the sport. But that was not long before Mayumi decided: archery is too masculine, and started neglecting it. Until she came to Urasawa; more precisely, until she came to Urasawa for Tezuka…

* * *

5:19 pm, the club manager – a 3rd year student named Yamaguchi – and three other members in turn arrived.

"Four people in total, well, five if including me. It seems to be another quiet day for this already deserted yard" – Yamaguchi smiled with his usual joke

"Tezuka-senpai is coming… I think so. I saw senpai's bow in the Student Council office this morning"

"He must be. You don't come here for no reason ne, Mayumi-chan?" – Yamaguchi playfully gave Mayumi a wink – "Thanks to Tezuka that we have one girl willing to come to this kind of place… Oh no… god tell my eyes are not fooling me, we might actually have…** two girls** now…"

Looking along the direction of his attention, everyone was shocked seeing, indeed, a girl was coming to them – the girl is no one strange to Mayumi: Takahashi Rin. This sudden appearance of Rin, however, is not Mayumi's most-concerned at the moment. But the one walking just few steps behind Rin – the person always always in Mayumi's mind in the last 25 days she could not see him, the person she ran all around the whole school this morning just to have a glimpse of him, the person she missed so much and much…

"We've just been talking about you, Tezuka. About how you have such a power to drive a girl like Mayumi-chan to our boring place. And immediately you proved to us your even greater power by bringing in another lovely lady. Impressive!!!"

Tezuka, with his usual self, completely ignored Yamaguchi's joke.

"So then… the lovely lady here, what can I help you?"

"My name is Takahashi Rin, from tennis section. I wish to join the archery club"

"Oh sure, and welcome"

"I am an absolute beginner though. This would be my very first experience…"

"No problem. Let's me see… Mayumi-chan, could you be Rin-chan's tutor for the… Mayumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What are you spacing out for? I am asking if you could teach Rin-chan some basics of archery for the moment?"

"Me?"

"Well, who else? You are the only girl here. Besides, I am really bad at teaching…"

"Right... I'll do it..."

The two girls then turned to straightly facing each other. Unhideable awkwardness in both of their eyes.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu _(Please take good care of me)_"

"Doumo. This is… your first time with archery. Then… then… probably I should start with... with explaining about the type of bow you'll be using. It is called _compound bow_…"

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Hayashi-san, is this form of mine correct?"

"You should lower your left hand a bit. And… just do not call me _Hayashi-san_. I don't like people calling me by my family name"

"Then how should I…"

"Everyone in Urasawa calls me _Mayumi_ or _Mayumi-chan_"

"Then I'll call you… _Mayumi-san_, is it alright?"

"Up to you. About that wristband of yours, can't you take it off? This is archery, not tennis really…"

"This wristband… is something very important to me. I never take it off except when taking bath or sleeping. Does it bring any constraint to practicing archery?"

"No really…"

Mayumi sighed softly as she watched Rin return to earnestly practicing her bow-holding form with great degree of concentration _"I thought she was just a tender and shy girl… what's with this serious expression? These strictly determined eyes... so much like…"_ – Mayumi looked over Tezuka standing at the next lane – _"Could I ever come to understand people playing tennis…"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

A week after that,

5:14 pm, Mayumi arrived at the archery yard finding Tezuka and Rin were already there practicing. It seems Tezuka was explaining to Rin the aiming methods. Mayumi sit down to the bench sadly watching the two _"If only I could be there, in Rin's place, to be taught by him for once, to be right next to him, to listen to his kind words… to be anything but being non-existent to him like now. Please god…"_

Mayumi's thought was cut off by the arrival of Yamaguchi and two other members

"What are you doing sitting here, Mayumi-chan? Shouldn't you be the one tutoring Rin-chan? Why Tezuka…"

"I… I don't know"

"Yamaguchi-senpai, Hayashi-san, about that" – Tezuka stopped instructing Rin and came close to them – "I would like to be the one tutoring Rin from this point"

"What do you mean, Tezuka-senpai? I am not good enough to be her tutor? I know I may not be excellent at teaching but… but I did try… honestly tried my best. You…"

"That's not it. The main purpose I recommended Rin to join the archery club in the first place is to improve her accuracy at aiming – the current weakness in her tennis. So I think it's best if I am the one tutoring her from this point on. Regard your kind instruction for her on the basics of archery, Hayashi-san, I really appreciate that"

"You call her _Rin_, but call me _Hayashi-san_… and why you have to thank me; I did not teach you anything though"

"Haya… Mayumi-san" – Rin quickly said – "Thank you very much for taking good care of me in the…"

"I am not talking with you" – Mayumi, yet, coldly responded without even taking her angry eyes off Tezuka

"I don't understand what you are mad about. But can't you be a bit more reasonable?" – Tezuka also seems to be at his limit, a rare seen of him.

"Ma ma you two, calm down a bit" – Yamaguchi looked puzzled as he had very little idea what were going on – "Let's find a solution to this matter in peace. Now we have one student but two teachers… Ah, then how about an archery match-off between the two teachers to decide?"

"Senpai, this is no time for a joke" – Tezuka with his forever strict 'captain' tone

"I am fine with that though" – Mayumi's words dropped into the air, shocking every single person at present, including Yamaguchi, who first initiated the idea

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Don't you dare, Tezuka-senpai? I make it clear again: I am willing to take on this challenge"

Mayumi's words froze him for a second. Taking a look into her eyes. And, finally, he decided…

"Fine. But at one condition: if you lose, I request you to stop, **at once, **all these unreasonable selfishness of yours, at least as long as you are still here in Urasawa"

"Those… those words again…" – all her angriness, in an instant, seemed to disappear in the air, nothing left but endless pain in Mayumi's heart – "It seems… I can never be at your comfort, can I? Senpai, you don't have to worry. If losing this match, I will leave Urasawa at once… and back to the U.S. I won't disturb you anymore. I'll…"

Deep in Mayumi's eyes looking at Tezuka, gentleness were coloured with sunset…

* * *


End file.
